


Memorial

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabbles, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Two drabbles about Barry/Dinah/Iris.





	Memorial

The three of them have a tradition when it comes to the bedroom. It’s the one ritual that never changes, regardless of various moods, changes in positions, or the time of day. 

Barry removes Dinah’s wig while Iris slides off her fishnets. 

It’s a tradition that began a little over six months ago, under the guise of using jealousy to stop Oliver Queen’s continually wandering eye. The pleadings and soon-to-be-broken promises started almost immediately. But the roving eye - and the roaming hands - hadn’t stopped.

Consequently, neither had the arrangement with Barry and Iris. 

Dinah hopes it never will.  
  
******  


"Iris looks really good in black," Barry had told Dinah once. They’d been shopping for Christmas presents and Barry had spied a gorgeous black Cashmere that he swore called his wife’s name. 

All throughout the memorial service, Barry’s comment danced in the back of Dinah’s head. She stood next to the grieving widow, offered several lame attempts at comfort, and wished for some miracle to take pity upon them and bring back the man whose death had broken so many hearts. 

Ollie’s hand rested reassuringly on Dinah’s shoulder, and she was grateful for it, but Dinah had to pull away from his hold as Iris’ pale, tear-streaked face turned towards her.

Holding her friend close as the woman’s body shook with sobs, Dinah mentally scolded Barry for the innocent comment he’d made all those months ago. 

Iris didn’t look good in black at all.  
  



End file.
